


Bromance is The Best

by CaseyKat09



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Not Beta Read, Phichit Chulanont is a Little Shit, Phichit is the narrator, Why Did I Write This?, might be a little crack-y
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9102379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaseyKat09/pseuds/CaseyKat09
Summary: Phichit sends Yuuri a video that makes him question some things.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh. My. God. I can't tell you how much this fucking anime has taken over my life. I need some therapy or something. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and let me know if you want more :)

Phichit didn’t mean to send the video… Ok, that’s a lie, yes he did. But in his defence he didn’t know it would lead to two VERY drunk champion ice skaters becoming increasingly inappropriate with each other.

“THINK OF THE CHILDREN YOU DUMBASSES.” Shouted a very irate Yuri Plisetsky. Christophe was snickering in the corner of the bar. “I’m going to hell.”Phichit muttered to himself.

“I’m going to hell and I deserve it, but I regret nothing of what I did.” The Swiss skater scooted himself over to the social media guru.

“Thank you.” Chris said sincerely. “Thank you for being the cause of this glorious celebration of love.” The celebration, of course, being the two very drunk skaters who were hard-core making out in the middle of the bar. Phichit groaned.

“You’re….welcome?” It started out as a very innocent prank. Phichit received a message from Chris that linked him to a Youtube video called, “Bromance”.

_Doesn’t this remind you of a certain two idiots we know and love?_ The message said. Phichit giggled.

_I’m gonna tell them_. He replied. And proceeded to send the video to one Yuuri Katsuki.

_I saw this song and thought of you and Viktor…. So when should I expect nieces and nephews?_ He added a wink emoji just because.

_Never because Viktor and I aren’t like that_ came the scarily quick reply.

_Yep. Uh huh. Sure. Because I suddenly became blind to how touchy-feely you guys are_

_He’s Viktor Nikiforov!_

_So?_

_So, he could have literally anyone else._

_Again, so?_

_So we’re just not compatible._

_Yuuri Katsuki. You guys go together like Chris and female orgasms._

_First of all…. Ew. Secondly I just think we’re two entirely different people._ Phichit was THIS close to flying to Japan to smack some sense into his friend.

_That’s a GOOD thing, Yuuri. You need someone to challenge you, someone to keep surprising you._

…

….

_You really think he "likes" me likes me?_ Phichit whooped like a little kid.

_YES. VIKTOR COULD NOT BE MORE GAY FOR YOU._

_…Thanks Phichit, I think I’ll go talk to Viktor and get this figured out._

_FUCKING FINALLY_

…

…

…

_Yuuri?_

…

_Did you confess?_

…

_Are you guys doing what I think you’re doing?_

…

_I CALL BEST MAN RIGHT NOW IF YOU ARE_

. …

Of course, the next day was the Cup of China, where Phichit got to witness the rewards of his hard work when Viktor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki kissed on international television.

“I feel like we should celebrate.” Phichit announced, holding his gold medal in hand. Yuuri raised his eyebrow. “Not me.” Phichit denied hastily. “I meant to celebrate the coming together of two idiots who should’ve gotten together a long time ago.” Yuuri flushed at this, while Viktor patted his head.

“Kissing Yuuri for the first time is definitely something to be celebrated. Especially because of how good a kisser he actually is.” Viktor purred.

“V-Viktor…” He stuttered. The Russian winked, causing the younger man to blush harder and stammer more.

“Ok guys, so who wants to go drinking?” Phichit asked excitedly.

Big.

Fucking.

Mistake.

Phichit completely forgot what Yuuri is like when he’s drunk and it’s not like Phichit expected the younger Yuri to challenge the older one to a drinking competition (why did the bartender let him have alcohol?!) and it’s not like Phichit could have predicted Viktor wanting to get in on the action. So now you have three very drunk men and two of which are currently having a dance-off without any clothes.

“YUURI! I love you in a very non-heterosexual way!” Viktor slurred, the drink currently in his hand sloshing about the place.

“Viktor! Me too!” and that’s when everything became R-rated with some not so subtle dry-humping and not so quiet moaning.

“Chris, could you do me a favor and take Viktor back to your hotel room? I’ll take Yuuri and he can sleep this off in mine.” Phichit asked. Chris snickered, but nodded. “

C’mon big boy. You’re coming with me.” Chris said as he dragged an almost naked complaining Viktor off his lover.

“Yuuri, you’re staying with me tonight.” Phichit’s voice left no room for argument as he dragged his friend to his hotel room The next day was awkward as fuck for the two love birds, but Phichit knew he would have enough blackmail material to last two or three lifetimes and some very memorable pictures to show the future children. He wasn’t the social media guru for nothing.


End file.
